Dirty Dancer
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jay's friends think he needs to get laid, Adams just wants to dance. They end up in the same club and sparks fly. One-shot, Slash, E&C, MPreg


**For JoMoFan-Spot. **

**Warning: MPreg**

* * *

><p>"Dude you totally need to get laid!" Jason Reso groaned and attempted to drag his wrist back from the firm grip of the strong tattooed man dragging him into <em>Sapphire<em>.

"I'm just fine Randal," he argued coldly. "And so is my dick." Randy laughed and nodded to the bouncer as the two of them, their friends and work colleagues John Cena and Phil Brooks, were let past the door, no questions asked. Within minutes the four men found themselves with drinks in front of them, Randy, John and Jay with alcohol and Phil with a diet Pepsi.

"What about him?" Randy asked. Jay didn't even bother looking. They had been trying to set him up all night when really he just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Can I go yet?" he sighed. "Please?" Randy laughed and slung an arm around Jay's shoulders.

"Not a chance," he announced. "Now what about him?" Jay sighed and turned his attention to the brunette dancing with a blonde. The brunette was facing their table and was using the blonde behind him as a support, sliding down towards the ground.

"He's mine," Phil announced, draining his drink and walking towards the brunette man. The men at the table watched intently as their friend reached the pretty brunette and tapped him on the shoulder. The brunette-whom Jay had already nicknamed Glitter Fairy-turned around and smiled sweetly at the dark haired man. He tapped the pretty blonde behind him on the shoulder and leant in to say something to him before he pecked his dancing companion on the cheek and followed Phil off the floor. Jay stood as if on auto pilot before he headed over to the blonde surrounded by women. The other blonde noticed immediately and when hazel eyes met blue, and a spark flew between the two blondes, he smiled sweetly at Jay before he took the short-haired blondes hand and led him away so they could talk without having to yell.

* * *

><p>"I'm Adam," the pretty blonde said when they found a table far enough from the music to talk properly.<p>

"Jay," the stockier blonde introduced. Adam smiled sweetly and looked away, taking a sip of his drink. Jay couldn't help his staring at least until Adam noticed and blushed.

"I'm sorry," Jay offered. "You're just really fucking gorgeous."

"That's what Jeff always says," Adam said softly. Jay felt a knot form in his throat.

"Jeff? Is he your boyfriend?" he asked. Adam laughed and shook his head.

"God no," he said. "He's my best male friend. He's also an artist, gets me to model for him."

"You're a model?" Jay asked interestedly.

"Yeah," Adam said nodding eagerly. "It a good job and I get to spend time with people that I get along with really well." Jay grinned.

"It sounds wonderful," he agreed. Adam smiled at him shyly.

* * *

><p>"I don't usually do this," Adam panted out as Jay pressed him up against the door of his apartment. "But for some reason I just can't resist you." Jay grinned smugly as he kissed down Adams throat even as he fumbled to get his keys in the door and unlock it.<p>

"For one night be a rule breaker beautiful," he teased, finally getting the door unlocked and dragging Adam through the apartment. Their progress was hindered by them dropping to leave a trail of clothes and make out at various points. Jay's shirt and tie were thrown across the back of the couch; Adams shirt was tossed carelessly on the kitchen counter. Jay's pants were lost somewhere in the hallway and he was almost certain that he lost his underwear at the same time. Adam managed to keep his pants until they reach the bedroom, at which point Jay practically ripped them off, moaning loudly as he saw the dark red thong the pretty blonde was wearing. Adam blushed as Jay stared at him, before the stocky blonde pounced on him, pinning him to the bed even as he captured Adams lips.

Adam moaned and swiftly surrendered control, wanting to feel dominated by the muscular blonde that had promised to ravish him.

* * *

><p><em>Adam pulled Jay closer in the cab as they made out enthusiastically.<em>

"_You have no idea what you're in for," Jay murmured softly. "I'm going to take you back to my apartment and we're not even going to get to the bedroom before we start stripping. I want you naked as soon as I can so I can ravish you all night long." He paused to attack Adams neck, the long haired blonde moaning and tilting his head to give Jay better access. _

"_I'm going to get you on my bed, spread you out. You're going to be begging for me to touch you but I'm not going to listen. I'm going to tease you, kiss you all over your body. You'll be begging for me to take mercy, to let you cum. But I'll still ignore you." Adam whimpered slightly as Jay laced his fingers in the long blonde tresses, to tug his head back slightly. _

"_When I finally take pity on you, you'll be so worked up. I'll get you ready for me, for my big hard cock, before I thrust in and give you so much pleasure. You won't even realise how much I give you before you cum all over yourself."_

* * *

><p>The cab had pulled up to Jays building at that moment, and Adam had been forced to let go of the sturdy blonde. Now however, spread out on Jay's bed with the stocky blonde dragging his thong down his legs with his teeth, he couldn't wait to find out if Jay would be a man of his word. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be disappointed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>18 months later<em>

Adam sat in Jeff's studio, waiting for his friend to come back. The last year and a half had been eventful to say the least. Jay had introduced him to his friends 6 months back, a process which had been made much less awkward by the fact that Jay's friend Phil had kept seeing one of his friends, Johnny. Apparently they had both decided to introduce their boyfriends to their group of friends on the same day, a fact that Jay had made clear by asking Adam who the Glitter-Fairy was. From there, their relationship had only kept growing, right up until last month when Jay had proposed. Apparently the two blondes had found their soul mates that night in the club.

"Ok Ads, let's get started!" Jeff announced as he re-entered the room. Adam turned around to glare at him, crossing his arms.

"I haven't agreed to this yet!" he protested. "I'm fat and you think you're gonna paint me?" Jeff laughed and leant down to drop a soft kiss on Adams forehead.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant," he argued. "And you glow. Please?" Adam sighed at Jeff's kicked puppy look, finally huffing and sinking back into the rocking chair that the artist had gifted him with.

"Fine," he muttered. "Hurry up then." Jeff grinned and settled behind his canvas, beginning the sketch of the blonde man. He was happy that he had managed to convince Adam to take his shirt off earlier. He wanted to paint the natural glow of pregnancy, which to him meant painting Adams pregnancy with no barriers since he was planning to gift this canvas to his blonde friends if it turned out well. He just hoped he could get through these sessions without Adam freaking out on him. But as he looked at the pretty blonde in the rocking chair, his hand resting lightly on the swell of his stomach, he knew that he wouldn't have much trouble. Adam was a natural model, whatever his state. And with the glow of pregnancy about him Jeff couldn't think of a more beautiful subject to paint.


End file.
